Falling out of Love When You Are In Love.
by Juliet-Malfoy
Summary: Theres a new Kid to Horizon and Shelby finds him great to talk to and as cute as can be will she fall out of love with scott and fall Head over heels for The New Guy.CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!!
1. Brad Dowie

DISCLAIMERS NOTE: I do not own any of the Higher Ground Characters so please don't sue me. This is my 1st Higher Ground Fanfic so I accept any sort of criticism.  
  
Brad Dowie  
  
Brad Dowie was the worst teenager in his entire school. There was no other kid like him. He did everything you name it. Drugs, Alcohol, skipped school, went to all sorts of bars even though he was only 16. Brads father and step mother just couldn't take it. They didn't know what to do with him anymore until his dad took him to see a Physicologist(sorry don't know how to spell it)When the doctor told Brads father about a place for teens with problems Brad was not to happy about it. The doctor: Mr. Dowie, there's this school for teens like Brad called Mount Horizon I think you should send Brad there I mean... But then before the Doctor could finish his sentence brad cut in and said.. Brad: oh shit no. Dad you are not going to send me to some retard school for kids who cant deal with there own problems. AHH hell no!!!! Before anybody could say anything Brad turned toward his dad and punched him right in the side of his face and stormed out of the doctors office slamming the door behind him. In Brads Room Brad hated his stepmom so bad. His real mom died when he was 12 she was hit by a car while walking to her car to get something. Brad saw her get killed he was standing on the sidewalk waiting for her to come back. Brad was always a good kid until his mom was killed and his dad remarried. After that Brad was a living hell to raise. Brad was in his room thinking to himself. He did not want to go to that retard school. Brad was perfectly happy with where he was and the friends he had. Plus if people found out he went to that school and he came back home people would think of him as a total Freak. Then his dad entered his room. Brad looked at him and said "Get out of my room you ASSHOLE!!!" His father never ever stood up for himself when Brad cussed him out the way he did. All his dad ever really did was try to calm Brad down as much as possible and to just try to reason with him. He could tell that Brad really didn't want to go to this school but it was the best thing for him. So all he said was "Brad can I please talk to you I know you hate me right now and by sending you to this school will only help you" Brad looked up at him and knew that there was no way around this and said "Shit Dad do u think that I can help the way I am because I cant!" All his father had to say was "I know and I just want to help you now get packed you will be leaving for that school in 4 days" before his dad left his room Brad asked "Dad just what is this school" His father said "Its called Mount Horizon its like a camp its out in the woods only its not as fun as camp its like a camp to help teens like you get through there problems" All brad had to say was "o Shit"  
  
4 days Later The day had come when Brad would be leaving for his new school. So they got into the Car. They arrived 3 hours later. Brad got out of the car looked around, he couldn't believe where he was. Then there was a man who greeted them "Hi my name is Peter Scarbrow and your name is Brad right? All brad had to say was "Yeah right" Then Peter said "well lets take you up to meet everybody. Brad said bye to his Dad and stepmother.In one way he was happy to get away from his parents but angry because he was stuck here. So Peter took Brad to his office and told him the rules and when lights out and he told him what group he would be in "Brad you will be in the Cliffhanger group. Brad said "O great im going to have so much fun aren't I" he said sarcastically and Peter finished with "O and if you need anyone to talk to I am always here for you" Then Brad said "O thanx my own best friend to talk to" he said again sarcastically" Then Peter said "Well lets go meet everybody"'  
  
Hey guys I hope u like it so far-If I get at least 4 reviews I'll put the Next chapter up. I accept any sort of criticism. So please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!! ~ 


	2. Shelby Has Eyes for Someone

Hi everyone!!! Sorry I haven't updated so long!!!!-LOTZ OF THINGS GOING ON!!!-I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters (except the ones u don't recognize)  
  
~Meeting the Newbie~  
  
Everyone was just sitting around doing nothing waititng for the new guy to arrive. Then Peter came in and introduced Brad.  
  
PETER: Hey guys-This is Brad Dowie, he will be staying with the CliffHangers.  
  
Everyone looked up at Brad. Shelby looked up from talking to Scott-She couldn't believe how hot this guy was-she was practically staring at him the whole time peter was telling then about Brad.  
  
PETER: Shelby Shelby!! Shelby quickly came back into reality.  
  
SHELBY: O sorry Peter. What?  
  
PETER: Shelby would u please show Brad around, and also show him where his cabin is?  
  
SHELBY: O sure I would be glad too.  
  
Then Shelby stopped herself "was she falling in live with this guy" she was already with Scott. Maybe it was she thought that he could be a really good friend she could have. Any ways she stopped herself from thinking and got up. Then Scott pulled her down  
  
SCOTT: Shelby? Your not going to like start flirting with this guy are you? I mean I thought I saw you staring at him?  
  
Shelby looked at Scott, and gave him a quick kiss and said  
  
SHELBY: Scott don't worry-he just looks like he needs a friend that's all, and you know I love you so don't worry ok.  
  
Scott then let her go and she got up and took brad outside to show him around.  
  
SHELBY: So Brad what did you do to get in here?  
  
BRAD: I did some really bad shit lately and my dad says he cant handle me so I ended up being stuck here.  
  
SHELBY: You know its really not that bad here I mean at first yeah because you don't know any body at first but it gets a little better.  
  
BRAD: Look if your trying to cheer me up its not really working. I am so pissed off right now! I mean when my dad let me off here, he just seemed happy to get rid of me. I guess you could say I had a bad childhood.  
  
After that Shelby felt sorry for him and knew that he needed someone to talk to and well Peter wasn't exactly the best person to talk to so Shelby asked him..  
  
Shelby: Hey look if u ever need anybody to talk to you know I am really easy to talk to.  
  
Brad looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes and said..  
  
BRAD: Thanks I'll keep that in mind.  
  
SHELBY: Well here is where you will be staying-Dinner is at six so I guess I will see ya later.  
  
Brad looked and her and said Goodbye.  
  
As Shelby walked back to her Cabin she met Daisy and she pulled Daisy to the side and said ...  
  
SHELBY: Hey I need to talk to you! I need to ask you something?  
  
DAISY: what? Whats so important?  
  
SHELBY: ok look you cant tell anyone, but I think I have a crush on the new guy. I know that me and Scott are together, but while I was showing him around it was like we had a connection.  
  
DAISY: OMG are you Serious? Do you think you like him more than Scott?  
  
Shelby thought in her head "Do I really Like Brad Better" Shelby couldn't make her mind. She loved Scott but Brad was Great to talk to.  
  
SHELBY: I don't know-Daisy what am I supposed to do?  
  
DAISY: Look Shelby you need to think this out ok. You and Scott have been going out for quite sometime but now it seems you cant choose which one you like. My guess is you like Brad better-I mean when we were in the meeting room you were like drooling over him  
  
Shelby thought "Could I be Falling Out of Love When I am in Love"  
  
Hey everyone I am sorry it has taken me a while to update!!-I hope yall like this chapter!!!!!-PLEASE R/R I accept any sort of criticism!!! If I get at least 4 reviews I'll put the next chapter up!!!!! THANX!!! 


End file.
